halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Army
The UNSC Army '''is a branch of the UNSCDF, primarily responsible for land-based military operations.[http://halostory.bungie.org/oconnor_mclees_080108.html '''Halo.bungie.org: Interview with Frank O'Connor and Robert McLees] They deploy primarily from pre-established bases located on a planet's surface as opposed to the Navy Vessels that the other branches of the UNSCDF deploy from. Background Little is known about the UNSC Army, due to the fact that the Army is a land-based fighting force, and thus does not operate alongside the UNSC Navy as often as the UNSC Marine Corps does. What is known is that the UNSC Army uses different equipment and weaponry from the Marines. Examples include: the M6J Carbine, the MA37 Assault Rifle, and the M392 DMR, in contrast to the MA5B/MA5C Assault Rifles and BR55 Battle Rifle in use by the Marines.Letter - Re:UNSC Army All active duty soldiers of the UNSC Army wear different versions, depending on the environment, of the UNSC Army Battle Dress Uniform. Role It is known that the UNSC Army frequently patrols colony planets, but little is known about the operations they have participated in. Known planetside operations include the Battle of Reach, where Army units assisted SPARTAN Noble Team in defending the planet,Halo: Reach the Battle of Earth, where an Army unit tried to aid Marine forces in New Mombasa and was annihilated in the attempt,Halo: Evolutions, Palace Hotel and the Battle of Mare Erythraeum on Mars, where Colonel James Ackerson led an unknown number of Army forces against the Brute commander Lepidus and his army.Halo: Uprising: Issue One''Considering that James Ackerson was an Army Colonel, the UNSC most likely used Army forces during the Battle of Mare Erythraeum Unlike the Marines, who take offensive action against the enemy from naval vessels, the UNSC Army launches offensive operations from land bases against land based targets and are used in capturing and establishing UNSC-held territory. There are also a number of Army special forces groups. The only known such group is 3 Charlie, a reconnaissance team which, along with Noble Team, is a part of Special Warfare Group Three. Known Units Ground *124th Mechanized Infantry Brigade **1st Regiment **6th Regiment **13th Regiment **47th Regiment **127th Regiment **501st Regiment *34th Infantry Brigade **4th Regiment **14th Regiment **581st Regiment **594th Regiment **556th Regiment **1337th Regiment *3rd Mechanized Brigade *8th Armoured Brigade **37th Regiment **38th Regiment **3rd Armoured Battalion **169th Company **267th Company **314th Company **352nd Company **371st Company **465th Company *2 Lima *7 Delta *4 Charlie *1 Alpha *7 Charlie *Kilo 26 *Kilo 40 *3 Charlie *7 Charlie 40 *Alpha 20 *3 Echo 57 Air *Charlie 1 *Charlie 2 *Kilo 33 *Kilo 34 Known Individuals *Corporal Travis *Sergeant Major Duvall *2 Lima 4 *7 Delta 19 *4 Charlie 27 *1 Alpha 3 Ranks Trivia *The helmets worn by Army soldiers appear to be similar to those worn by the Marines; and may be the base of the MJOLNIR Military Police armor permutation in ''Halo: Reach's Armory. Additionally, their shoulder pauldrons are almost identical to the GUNGNIR shoulder pieces and the UA/NxRA utility on the right leg. *It's interesting to note that female army soldiers have hair descending down from their helmets, possibly showing that the Army is more lenient with its rules on hair length compared to the Marines (where all female Marines seem to have crew cuts). *The UNSC Army makes its in-game debut in Halo: Reach, in which UNSC Army soldiers, Marines, and ODSTs have their own service tags showing their name and rank. Some of them are named after Bungie and Roosterteeth employees. *Oddly, if you listen closely to the transmissions and dialogue in Reach, the UNSC Army is never mentioned by name. The soldiers are called troopers, but there is never a definitive mention of the branch. *As mentioned above, the Army is never refered to as such by any of the characters, leading more casual fans to assume they are Marines. This, combined with the fact that most gamers are in general unfamiliar with Army ranks, causing further confusion. It is possible that Bungie viewed the fact that without in-game clarification the Army soldiers would inevitably be mistaken as Marines as irrelevant. *Strangely, sometimes with the IWHBYD Skull an Army Trooper will say, if the player stares at him long enough, that he wonders if he were a Spartan and how "cool" it would be able to beat any Marine. This could imply a rivalry between the UNSC Army and Marines somewhat like the ODST rivalry with Spartan II's or the old rivalry between the US Army and US Marines of the 21st Century United States *The concept helmet of the Army Falcon Pilot resembles the ODST Helmet, but with a transparent visor. *The UNSC Army seems to be more amazed, and thankful of SPARTAN deployments, possibly due to the fact that they spend less time aboard Navy vessels than the Marines. This is exampled in the level "Exodus", where a female trooper asks, "A SPARTAN? Where the hell did he come from?" followed by a male trooper responding thankfully with, "Who cares! SPARTAN! Assist!" *It is possible to have four to five 1st Lieutenants in your party. *Some Army Troopers have been seen wearing facepaint in combat. *Army Troopers also have the same amount of health as Sgt Stacker and Reynolds in Halo 3. *The UNSC Army is never mentioned and is not present during the Hillside Memorials dedication, (to Admiral Parangosky's dissaproval) despite their share of fighting in the war. *If you betray too many Army troopers in the Halo: Reach Campaign, the remaining troopers will return fire on you and say things like "Scum like you make me sick.". The returning fire is very weak, and it is very easy to kill them. However, if a Noble Team AI is present, the Spartans will kill you instantly. *Ironically in Halo: Reach civilians have more health then the Army Troopers. *If you headshot a Army Trooper their helmet will fall off. UNSC TrooperSide.jpg|Profile View of an Army Trooper Gallery Notes List of appearances Sources See also *UNSC Air Force *UNSC Defense Force *UNSC Marine Corps *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers fr:Armée de Terre de l'UNSC Category:UNSC Army Category:UNSC Navy Category:UNSC marines Category:UNSC Air Force